What Happened?
by Jackie C 23
Summary: Because come on Lucas we are only 11 we have our whole lives ahead of us but remember this, People who are meant to be together will always find In the end. hey i was going to continue with te story but im not sorry.


Kindergarten

What happened?

Today Lucas turns 5. It is also his first day of kindergarten. For his birthday his mum and dad got him a new basketball and hoop and also a lot of other things. Karen was stood making breakfast when she heard Lucas come running into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday son." She says as he sits on the stool at the counter waiting for his breakfast.

"Thank you ma, am I having pancakes for breakfast?" He says excitedly smelling the pancakes cooking.

"Yes you are, and when you have eaten them and your dad has got back from the dealership you can open some of your presents before you have to go to kindergarten, ok?"

"Yes ma, when should dad get back?" He asked me, he was really smart for a five year old boy.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Keith says while walking through the door while hiding something behind his back in one of his hands.

"Yes you did, it was me." Lucas said while jumping off the stool and running to his dad to give him a hug.

"Happy Birthday son, have you eaten your pancakes yet?" Keith asked the young boy.

Lucas then ran back to his plate and shoved the rest of his pancake in his mouth when he saw his father had yet to take one hand from behind his back. "Iwhtahvsxenhosw" is what the word came out like as he tried to talk and eat at the same time.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Chew your food before you talk." Karen said looking at him with a bit of disappointment, but it didn't last long as he chewed his food and plus no mother can be annoyed at there son on there birthday.

With one last gulp Lucas continued, "I have now."

"Ok then well I have a surprise for you. You know that car at the dealership that you and Nathan liked to sit in last week?" Lucas nodded his head he did remember that car is was a nice red shiny fast car, well at least that is what he and Nathan had called it since they forgot what it was actually called. "Well guess what I got to take you to in to kindergarten today?"

"Oh is it the red shiny fast car that me and Nathan liked from the other week?" No matter how smart he was he had a soft spot for fast cars and basketball.

Keith pulled out the car keys from behind his back to show Lucas. He looked at them confused. "Yes it's the red shiny fast car." Both Karen and Keith had to laugh as the confused look on Lucas face suddenly disappeared to show one of pure delight.

"Yay, can I open my presents now?" Lucas asked with a face of pure innocence his parents just couldn't say no to.

"Sure, buddy." Keith said as he went to get the presents from the other room.

A minuet later Keith came back in with a massive bag with presents in, Lucas' face lit up.

"Here you go" Keith said as he passed Lucas a round shaped present.

He tore off the paper to reveal a NCAA basketball. Lucas said thank you and the next couple of presents went down the same way; a hoop to go with the basketball, a playstation 3 and a load of games for it plus a pair of Nike sneakers.

"Ok Lucas time for you to go to kindergarten, have fun." Karen said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas grabbed his bag and his coat then Lucas and Keith got into the flame red Chevrolet Corvette.

Keith pulled up at the kindergarten and he got Lucas out. All the rest of the children stared at Lucas and his fast car. Lucas said by to his dad and ran off in the direction that he had seen Nathan.

"My mummy says that my shoes are very pretty so you should too." Said a young girl with long dark brown hair and hazel green eyes, to an unsuspected taken back Nathan.

Nathan saw Luke coming and was glad he was coming over maybe he could talk some sense into the crazy girl. When Luke got there he knocked fists with Nathan as they had seen some of the older kids doing the other week at the dealership.

"Hi i'm Brooke Penelope Davis. Do you like my boots because that boy doesn't?" The girl asked as she looked at Lucas and pointed to her new ugg boots.

Lucas looked at the boots then at Nathan who mouthed "pretty" at him. " I think they are very pretty" he said with half a smile hoping that it was the right answer and that he was not about to get shouted at like Nathan.

"Thank you." Brooke replied with a massive smile as she hooked her arm around Lucas' and kissed him on the cheek then said. "You are now my new boyfriend, by the way what's your name?"

"Oh, my names Lucas or you can call me Luke." He said as they began walking into the kindergarten class.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An 11 year old Lucas and Brooke sat in a 6th grade English class reading, as Brooke would say 'A boring ass book'. As Lucas was actually reading the book he didn't notice a piece of paper land on his desk until a second one joined it. He looked over to Brooke who was trying to look anywhere but at him. He lifted up one of the pieces of paper which happened to be the second one to land on his desk, he unfolded it and read it, 'Stop reading the boring ass book and read my note would you boyfriend.' He smiled at the word boyfriend and wondered how they had lasted 5 years together already, Yes there were some ups and down but they had gotten through it. Luke then picked up the other note and read that one, 'You read too much but I like you anyway  and after school I need to talk to you.'

He looked back over at Brooke who was now looking at him but biting her lip at the same time. He nodded his head to say he would be there.

"Hey Brooke so what did you want to talk about?" Lucas asked as he hugged her.

"Well you see there is no easy way to say this so i'm just going to come out and say this." She pauses for a moment, "ok here goes and please don't be mad ok, my parents are making me move to California with them and I don't know when I will be coming back." Brooke looks down at the ground and twiddles her thumbs.

Lucas was truly gob-smacked he didn't know what to say and then it hit him he was losing his Brooke, his girlfriend. "Wait so where does this leave us then?"

She looks up at him and into his deep blue eyes, "i'm not sure I mean how about we stay in contact and then when we meet again we will see where it leaves us. Because come on Lucas we are only 11 we have our whole lives ahead of us but remember this, People who are meant to be together will always find there way in the end."

"Ok so when are you leaving?" Lucas asks hoping she is going to say at least another couple of weeks.

"You see here's the thing I leave tomorrow night." She then goes back to looking at the floor and twiddling her thumbs.

He pulls her into a hug and says in her ear. "I am sad that you are leaving ok I am but I cant stop you, so remember this Brooke Davis I think I love you and I think I will probably always love you." He kisses her cheek and then runs off when he hears his mum calling his name.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A 17 year old Lucas sat at the bar of his mum's new all-ages club drinking an ice cold mountain dew. Its his birthday and this is his party but all he can think about is how 12 years ago he met a one Brooke Davis who he then fell in love with.

One of his buddies Tim comes up behind Lucas, "Hey man this party is off the chain!"

"Tim just say its good ok." He was really not in the mood for this.

Tim starts to walk away, "oh ye and Lucas, Nathan is looking for you he says he wants to give you his birthday present."

Tim walks off and Lucas looks for Nathan. After a good five minuets searching he finds him in the corner talking to the rest of the guys on the basketball team. "Hey Nathan, Tim says you were looking for me?"

Nathan stands up and walks Lucas out of the door, "I wanted to get you something special so I did some searching and I found you the best present I could find, I think you might like it." Nathan starts to walk off and then remembers he hasn't told Lucas where his present is. "Oh yeah sorry the present is at the river court, well the one that is there is from your dad but if you follow the card then you will get to my present. Have fun man." And with that he walks back inside to the party.

Lucas arrives at the river court to find a flame red Chevrolet Corvette parked at the side of the court. He walks over to it seeing as there is nothing else around that he could be looking for. He finds the keys hidden under one of the seats and a piece of paper stuck to the inside of the windscreen. He pulls it off and reads it, "Go to the last place you remember going to in this exact car." That was it no more clues now he had to think. He sat there thinking for a good ten minuets when it hit him, Kindergarten; his dad had driven him to kindergarten in this car, so that is where he headed.

After a short drive he got there only to see a figure stood near the doors. He walks up to them thinking they might know what Nathan had got him but then the figure spoke.

"Do you like my boots because the other boy didn't?"

It couldn't be he thought she was in California. Then he looked down sure enough a pair of Ugg boots.

"Brooke?" it came out more of a question rather than a statement.

"Hey Luke."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hey guys I know I shouldn't be writing another one but it just came to me and I am having a lot of trouble of where to go with my other story. So please review and do you want me to keep this as just a one-shot or shall I carry on it is up to you readers.**

**XOXO Brucas4Eva'94 (Jackie)**


End file.
